Treasure of Davy Jones
by mah29732
Summary: There are new special Shen Gong Wu that have been activated, but the only problem is that they exist in the time of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow and you guessed where this is going...
1. The Catch

Treasure of Davy Jones

Chapter 1: The Catch

As mourning approached for a new day, Dojo had some unsettling news for the four Xiaolin dragons in training whom all came to the main room along with Master Fung.

"What is it?" asked Omi to Dojo who was shaking like crazy.

"Is it another Shen Gong Wu?" asked Raimundo.

"Sort of" replied Dojo, "but it's not in this time period."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Clay.

"He means that this is a special Shen Gong Wu that can only be found in a certain period of time" said Master Fung.

"That is correct" said Dojo, "and it seems like it's the treasure of Davy Jones that has full of special Shen Gong Wu which not even Master Dashi himself acquired nor Wuya."

"Such as?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, we really don't even know since it has been so long" replied Dojo, "even I don't know how many of these special Shen Gong Wu are in the treasure of Davy Jones."

"So how do we get to his time period?" asked Raimundo.

"We're going to have to find the Sands of Time again" replied Dojo.

"I think I know where my old self placed it" said Omi as he took it out from his pocket, "I have done half the work."

"Great" said Dojo, "let's get together now."

"But before you do that" said Master Fung, "you should take some Shen Gong Wu with you."

"Good idea" said Dojo as some monks came over with the Shen Gong Wu.

While the four Xiaolin warriors were picking out their Shen Gong Wu to take on their journey, Jack Spicer in his lair was finishing up a new time machine since his first one was destroyed.

"Jack" said Wuya as she floated toward him, "what are you doing wasting your time building this monstrosity?"

"It's my time machine, second generation" said Jack as he was about finished with patching it up with some of his tools, "this time I will be able to travel back and forth in space and time."

"Brilliant Jack" said Wuya, "this time around we can acquire many Shen Gong Wu even before they are revealed to us."

Suddenly before Wuya spoke too soon, some bright lights came from her eyes and lid up the entire room. It was so bright; Jack had to cover his eyes with his hands.

"What's going on?" asked Jack to Wuya.

"It's the treasure of Davy Jones" replied Wuya as the bright lights finally dimmed down to a more moderate level, "and I'm quite glad you built that time machine or we might as well never have be able to get to Davy Jones' treasure."

"So what is this treasure of Davy Jones?" asked Jack.

"It's suppose to hold a few special Shen Gong Wu which not even I ever used against Master Dashi during my heyday" said Wuya.

"So do you mean these special Shen Gong Wu can help us defeat the Xiaolin losers?" asked Jack.

"Of course these special Shen Gong Wu can" replied Wuya, "if it is in the hands of the dreaded Davy Jones whom is the captain of the Flying Dutchman, these special Shen Gong Wu must be deadly and dangerous in the wrong hands or should we say in our hands."

"Then let's charge up this baby already" said Jack as he hooked up the plug to a large power generator and started the time machine and set the coordinates to the right time period.

As Jack charged up the new time machine, he ordered his Jackbots to gather around him and Wuya.

"So tell me Jack, if we succeed how are we going to get back to our own time period?" asked Wuya.

"Good question" replied Jack then he took out a controller from his pocket, "that is why I have created this time controller which can teleport us along with the Jackbots back to our own time period should something disastrous happens."

"Like if you loose in retrieving the special Shen Gong Wu from Davy Jones' treasure?" asked Wuya.

"Look, this plan can't fail, I promise" said Jack as he; Wuya and his Jackbots entered the portal of the time machine.

While they were doing that, the Xiaolin warriors were finished to dress for the time period they were heading into. All four of them along with Dojo gathered in one spot with their Shen Gong Wu they were prepared to take on their journey along with Omi holding the Sands of Time. Omi shouted the name of the Sands of Time and all five disappeared to the days of where pirates were quite common. As the five traveled in time, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" asked Raimundo as he was still shaken up by that experience.

"It seems like we have landed in Port Royal, Jamaica?" asked Clay as he read the sign of the town.

"Looks like we went to the right time period" said Dojo as he got out of his hiding place which was in Clay's hat and looked around.

"But how are we going to find Davy Jones' treasure with the special unknown Shen Gong Wu?" asked Kimiko.

"That's another good question" replied Dojo, "we should find the legendary ship known as the Black Pearl and its captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Looks like somebody else sure wants to find him too" said Clay as he noticed a wanted poster of Jack Sparrow by the British Empire.

"Yep" said Dojo as he turned to the wanted poster, "this is the guy."

"Then we need to find him quick as fast as we can" said Omi.

"So where is the best part of this place where should we ask for help to search for this Jack Sparrow?" asked Raimundo.

"Well, back in Texas, if one were to find information on who is the most wanted notorious fiend there was always the bar" said Clay.

"Then that's where we should go" said Omi.

A few minutes later, Jack Spicer, Wuya and Jack's Jackbots arrived on the scene. Jack immediately used the camouflage technology he had installed onto the Jackbots to avoid any suspicious along with implementing a hologram version of the time period's clothing with his watch.

"So where should we began looking for Davy Jones' treasure?" asked Jack to Wuya.

"We should find this legendary Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl" replied Wuya, "he made a deal with Davy Jones to be the captain of the Black Pearl. We should find him before the Xiaolin warriors do."

"And I think I know just where to find some information on this guy" said Jack as he looked toward the local pub.


	2. Incident in the Pub

Chapter 2: Incident in the Pub

The four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo made their way into the local pub. There all four could see numerous of anonymous and questionable sailors, pirates and of course British soldiers drinking at the bar.

"This looks like the place" said Clay as he observed the scene.

"You four are new here" said a British soldier, "I have never seen your four in Port Royal."

"What's going on here?" asked his superior who just finished his drink and walked over to the scene.

"I think we have some strangers here" replied the British soldier, "probably spies of an enemy power."

"Oh come on now" said the bartender, "let the four stay."

"Very well" said the soldier's superior, "come we should leave this place. Just make sure we don't catch you causing any trouble here."

"So what brings you four to Port Royal?" asked the bartender to the four Xiaolin warriors as they sat down on the chairs near the bar.

"We're looking for Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl" replied Raimundo.

Suddenly the bartender started to look at the four Xiaolin warriors with a strange and scary look on his face.

"You four must be joking" said the bartender.

"No, we are quite serious" said Omi.

"So what interests you about Jack Sparrow?" asked the bartender.

"Well, we need him to find Treasure of Davy Jones" replied Kimiko.

The bartender then backed away as if he has seen a ghost of some sort.

"You people really are crazy" replied the bartender, "why on Earth would you want to search for trouble with Davy Jones?"

"There is something within his treasure we would like to retrieve" replied Clay, "he has some special Shen Gong Wu we would like to acquire before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Okay, you lost me at the part of this Shen Gong thingie" said the bartender.

"Look" said Kimiko as she pulled the bartender's sleeve toward her and she started to grind her teeth, "we are Xiaolin warriors who are trying to search for special Shen Gong Wu so that they do not fall under the hands of the Heylin forces. We would like to know who this Jack Sparrow associates with."

"Okay, okay" said the bartender, "the only natives of Port Royal that have openly associated with Jack Sparrow are Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner."

"And where can we find these two?" asked Kimiko while she still held the bartender's sleeve.

"I don't know" replied the bartender, "you can travel on some of the other islands and search for them. They should be with the Black Pearl by now."

"That's all we need to know" said Kimiko as she released the bartender.

"And that's all I need to hear" said a familiar voice.

As the four Xiaolin warriors turned around, they noticed Jack Spicer and Wuya in the entrance of the pub.

"Jack Spicer" said Omi, "how did you travel back to this time period?"

"Let's just say I built another time machine, second generation" replied Jack, "and thanks for the tip on who should I find to find the Treasure of Davy Jones."

Jack then took off with using the mini helicopters from his backpack and his Jackbots which were still invisible followed him to his destination.

"We have to find Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann along with Jack Sparrow before Spicer and Wuya do" said Omi.

"You four are not going anywhere" said a British voice.

As the four Xiaolin warriors turned around, they noticed a man in a white whig along with several British red coat troops behind him.

"And just who are you?" asked Raimundo.

"I am Lord Cutler Beckett" replied the man, "and I think we would like to question you four on why you are so interested in the Treasure of Davy Jones or for that matter the notorious Jack Sparrow."

"You're going to have to catch us if you want to get your way" said Clay.

"Very well then" said Lord Beckett, "it's the hard way with you four. Get them!"

As the British soldiers began to charge with the sharp ends of the muskets at the Xiaolin warriors, the four warriors formed their Dragon X-Kumei Formation and charged directly at the British soldiers. Both Omi and Kimiko launched their fists directly at the British soldiers hitting and sending the soldiers flying all across the battle scene. Lord Beckett had to step out of the way as some of his soldiers were coming directly toward him but fell right onto the ground.

"I'm quite impressed with your technique in fighting" said Lord Beckett, "I have never scene such moves before."

"So you are going to give up?" asked Clay as he knocked out a British soldier whom was about to use his musket as a club on Clay.

"On the contrary" replied Lord Beckett as some cannons came on the scene, "I intend to escalate things even further."

"This would be bad" said Omi as he noticed the cannons.

Lord Beckett then gave the orders for his soldiers to fire the cannons at the four Xiaolin warriors. Three of the Xiaolin warriors except for Clay dodged the cannons, but Clay used the Fist of Tebigong and managed to grabbed one of the cannon balls as if it were a mere baseball. Lord Beckett had a strange look on his face and even he was shocked that no man was able to grab a cannon ball like that. Clay then looked at the cannons and then threw the cannon ball at the cannons, destroying them.

"Let's get the heck out of here" said Raimundo.

"You just read my mind" said Dojo as he came out of his hiding place which was under Clay's hat.

Dojo leaped off of Clay's head and grew to his a larger version of himself. The four Xiaolin warriors hopped onto Dojo and took off. As the battle was over, Lord Beckett and the remaining conscious British soldiers looked at the large dragon.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked a soldier as he came to Lord Beckett.

"I have never seen such a thing like that in my entire life" replied Lord Beckett, "I mean, I surely have seen some strange things in my life thanks to my experiences with the notorious Jack Sparrow."

"Do you want a fleet of ships to follow that dragon?" asked the soldier.

"No" replied Lord Beckett, "let them find Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. It would surely lead us to the Treasure of Davy Jones and our total control of these seas."


	3. Finding the Black Pearl

Chapter 3: Finding the Black Pearl

After the battle with Lord Beckett and his troops, the Xiaolin warriors were on Dojo leaving the island of Port Royal, Jamaica. As the four Xiaolin warriors along with Dojo started to travel from island to island to search for the ship known as the Black Pearl, the story was the same. Many people were frighten to tell the four Xiaolin warriors of its whereabouts or were just not interested. As night fell, the Xiaolin warriors along with Dojo whom had been flying most of the day were resting on a jungle island.

"This is most disappointing" sighed Omi sitting by the campfire.

"The Black Pearl looks harder to find than the Shen Gong Wu were" said Raimundo.

"It's like finding a needle in the hay stack" said Clay.

"We can't let Spicer or Wuya get those special Shen Gong Wu" said Kimiko.

"But we searched nearly every island" said Dojo, "I think we probably covered the entire Caribbean faster than Columbus ever did."

"Kimiko is right" said Omi as he got up, "we can not give up."

"We should get some rest first before we want to find the Black Pearl" said Dojo as he was getting into his knapsack to hit the hay.

As the four Xiaolin warriors did the same, a ship with a black flag was not far behind the island. The ship was none other than the Black Pearl and its Captain Black Sparrow who was desperately trying to flee from Davy Jones and his minions.

"Captain" said Sparrow's new first mate, "we should head to the nearest land to evade Davy Jones and his kraken."

"Of course" replied Sparrow, "that is what I am doing."

"How about that island over there?" asked Will as he came toward Captain Sparrow and pointed to the island where the four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo just happen to be resting.

"That island will have to do" said Sparrow.

As Sparrow ordered his crew to drive the Black Pearl toward the island, Davy Jones and his ship the Flying Dutchman were not far from behind.

"So" said Davy Jones as he looked at the Black Pearl through a telescope which was beaching itself on an island, "Sparrow and his crew can escape from my wraith?"

"Do you want us to follow Sparrow and company?" asked Maccus who came to Jones' side.

"Take half of the crew of the Dutchman and head toward the island" replied Jones, "I want Sparrow along with Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann alive."

As Maccus went back and gathered half of Jones' crew to head toward the island, Sparrow and company were heading inland of the island to evade capture of Davy Jones.

"We should find some sort of cave or hide ourselves from Jones" said Will as he used a sword to cut away from bushes that were in his way.

"I don't think Jones will stop hunting us" said Elizabeth as she was following him close behind.

"Look" said Sparrow as he turned to Will, Elizabeth and his crew, "we should all know how determine Davy Jones is and I think this island right here should be a temporary base."

"Are you mad Sparrow?" asked Ragetti, "Jones will surely find us here. This island is surrounded by the sea and Jones will know where to look for us."

"I say we hand over Sparrow, Turner and Swann over to Jones" added Pintel, "those are the three who Jones is after."

While Sparrow was arguing on what to do next with along with his crew, the arguing was so loud that it started to wake up the four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo whom were just a few paces away.

"What is the racket?" said Dojo as he was trying to cover his ears.

"Sounds like an argument" replied Raimundo, "and I think it's not far from here."

"Let's move out then" said Omi.

As the four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo got up and started to head toward the origins of the loud noisy arguments that were taking place, Omi peaked through some bushes and notice that it was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew which were arguing about something to do with Davy Jones following them.

"I think we just found the captain of the Black Pearl" whispered Omi to the rest of the Xiaolin warriors.

"Then we should probably help these people out" said Dojo.

"I'm not sure that's such a wise idea" said Clay as he observed the pirates shacking their fists and getting out their weapons to fight Sparrow and two others that were there trying to guard Captain Sparrow.

Before Sparrow's crew could turn on him, several of Davy Jones' minions appeared from the bushes carrying all sorts of weapons such as swords, maces and axes.

"We're here to take you as our new crew members" said Maccus who was carrying a large axe.

Maccus along with the rest of Davy Jones' crew started to circle Sparrow and his crew.

"Looks like it's the right time for an intervention" said Kimiko.

"I second that" said Clay.

"Same here" said Raimundo.

"Let's go" said Omi as he leaped from his hiding place.

Before Davy Jones' crew could realize what happen, Omi had used his tsunami strike against some of Davy Jones' crew sending them to the opposite ends of the battle field. Raimundo then leaped into battle and used his Sword of the Storm and started a mini tornado against some of Jones' crew sending them all crashing against the large jungle trees and knocking them unconscious. Both Maccus along with Sparrow were shocked that these four strangers leaped out of nowhere.

"Who are these four?" asked Maccus as he grabbed Sparrow's sleeve.

"I honestly don't know who they are" replied Sparrow.

"He's telling the truth" added Elizabeth.

"Well then" said Maccus, "they too would make fine additions to Davy Jones' crew."

As Maccus ordered the remaining conscious members of Davy Jones' crew to attack the four Xiaolin warriors, Kimiko took out the Star of Hanabi and used it against three of Jones' crew members which happen to be fish and fried them to a crisp.

"Did somebody order the calamari?" joked Raimundo.

After Raimundo made that joke, Clay used his Fist of Tebigong and knocked several of Jones' oncoming crew members into nothing but mere sea crabs to which what they were made of and the small sea crabs started to quickly run away.

"Looks like we got just one more to finish off" said Kimiko as she and the other Xiaolin warriors were ganging up on Maccus.

"Wait for me!" cried Maccus as he was chasing the smaller sea crabs back to the Flying Dutchman.

"That was amazing!" cried Sparrow as he came out of his hiding place with such astonishment, "I have never seen these types of fighting skills in all my life as a pirate."

"Well, it's nothing special" said Clay.

"You should join my crew" said Sparrow.

"Actually, we are searching for the treasure of Davy Jones" said Omi, "there are some very special items we would like to get our hands on and not in the hands of evil."

"Say, what are these strange items that you have?" asked Will as he observed Clay's Fist of Tebigong.

"Oh, these are Shen Gong Wu" replied Omi, "magical items that should never fall into the hands of evil. We are Xiaolin warriors trying to prevent some new special unknown Shen Gong Wu from falling into the hands of the Heylin forces."

"Well" said Sparrow as he seemed quite interested in the small bag of Shen Gong Wu Omi was carrying, "with you four on my crew I think we can not just only evade Davy Jones but even get his treasure as well. So let's get back to the Black Pearl."

"You heard him" said Will.

"Let's get going then!" ordered Elizabeth.


	4. Deal with the Devil

Chapter 4: Deal with the Devil

As Jack Spicer, Wuya and his Jackbots searched for the ship known as the Black Pearl, they came across an old scary looking ship that was floating toward an island with a ship that was beached there.

"Which ship do you think is the Black Pearl?" asked Jack to Wuya. "That one?" asked Jack as he pointed to the one floating on the water, "Or that one?" as he pointed to the one that was on the beach.

"I don't know" replied Wuya, "why don't you go down and find out yourself?"

"Good idea" replied Jack as he started his way down to the old and scary looking ship down below.

"I don't think that's the right ship" said Wuya as Jack and his Jackbots were heading down there, "well you will probably find out soon enough."

As Jack landed on the deck of the strange old scary ship, he ordered his Jackbots to stay invisible and began to look around the strange ship.

"This doesn't seem to be the Black Pearl" said Jack.

"Of course it isn't" said a voice behind him.

As Jack turned around he noticed it was none other than Davy Jones and his remaining crew with their swords drawn.

"W-w-who are you?" asked Jack to the captain.

"I'm Davy Jones" replied Jones, "captain of the Flying Dutchman. Looks like I get to have a new member to be added to my crew. I would also like to know who you are before we take you in."

"I'm J-J-Jack S-S-Spicer, evil boy genius" replied Jack as he swallowed a gulp of air as Davy Jones came toward him.

"You don't really seem that evil to me" said Jones, "more like a pathetic excuse of being evil."

"At last someone can agree with me" said Wuya as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Jones as he turned to Wuya.

"I am Wuya, Heylin witch" replied Wuya, "and have you ever heard of the Shen Gong Wu?"

"I don't really care for such things" replied Jones then he grabs the back of Shen Gong Wu which Jack was carrying in his backpack.

"Hey!" cried Jack, "I thought you didn't care about this sort of stuff?"

"Actually I lied" replied Jones, "you see I know for one reason why a Heylin witch ghost would come to this time period. It is so that the Heylin side can retrieve my treasure."

"And we shall have it before those Xiaolin warriors do" said Wuya.

"But first things first" said Jones as he turned to Jack, "what sort of deal are you prepared to make with me so that I will lead you to my treasure?"

"How about having the souls of those four Xiaolin losers and their dragon as part of your crew for all eternity?" asked Jack as sweat began to roll down his forehead.

"An interesting deal" replied Jones, "very well then. I accept it. You may choose two of your Shen Gong Wus to fight the Xiaolin warriors along with Jack Sparrow and his crew."

"Choose wisely Jack" said Wuya.

Jack studied which Shen Gong Wu he should take and he took the Jetbootsu along with the Tangle Web Comb with him.

"I think it would be wise to make it look like I tried to hurt you" said Jones, "if you want to receive sympathy from Sparrow and his crew. Along with Wuya staying at my side for now along with your robots she told me about."

"Okay" said Jack, "but don't make it look too pathetic."

Jones then turns to his crew members who then order them to push Jack into the sea but also throw in some wood debris so that Jack could float about. Jones then turned to his crew and ordered his crew to head out far from sea so that Sparrow and his crew could "rescue" Jack Spicer. As the Dutchman was leaving the scene, the four Xiaolin warriors along with Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew were arriving to de-beach the Black Pearl.

"Where's the Dutchman?" asked Will as he was helping some other members of Sparrow's crew to lift the Black Pearl from the beach and onto the water.

"Don't know" replied Sparrow, "but be watchful."

Sparrow then turns to the four Xiaolin warriors and their dragon to once again thank them for aiding his crew along with being ever so interesting in the bag of Shen Gong Wu Omi was carrying.

"I would like to thank you four for helping us out back there" said Sparrow then he notices the bag of Shen Gong Wu Omi was carrying, "I must say I would like to know more about those special artifacts you're carrying."

"These are Shen Gong Wu" said Omi, "magical items that must never fall into the wrong hands."

"And it's our duty to retrieve them" added Dojo.

"Well, we could sure use more of this Shen Gong Wu to get the Black Pearl off the beach" said Sparrow as he noticed that his crew were struggling with his ship.

"No problem" said Clay as he took out the Fist of Tebigong and approached the ship.

As Clay walked toward the Black Pearl, he used the powers of the Fist of Tebigong and started to push the large ship right back onto the water.

"Let's get going then" said Sparrow to his crew.

As Sparrow, his crew and the four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo got onto the Black Pearl, the ship then began to sail to another island to avoid the dreaded kraken which Sparrow has described. As the ship was sailing to the next island, Elizabeth Swann spotted something floating in the water. It was none other than Jack Spicer floating on some wood debris.

"Look" said Elizabeth to Sparrow, "there's someone in the water."

"Well" said Sparrow as he turned to Will and two members of his crew, "go out there and retrieve him then."

As Will and two members of Sparrow's crew began their way on a smaller boat toward Spicer, they picked him up from the wood debris and began to head back to the ship where Spicer was taken aboard.

"Jack Spicer" said Omi as the other three Xiaolin warriors got together in their fighting positions, "what are you doing way out here?"

"Relax" replied Sparrow, "there's no need for violence. I think he's harmless for now."

"Why are you way out here anyway Spicer?" asked Kimiko.

"I-I-I saw Davy Jones" replied Spicer as he pretended to cower in fear.

"You mean you were in the presence of Davy Jones?" asked Sparrow, "Did he force you to be a member of his crew?"

"Well" replied Spicer as he was trying to come up with some sort of lie, "he took most of my Shen Gong Wu leaving me only with my Jetbootsu and my Tangle Web Comb. He took my Jackbots and Wuya."

"Somehow I'm not buying that" said Dojo to himself.

"I think for the time being we will have to take his word" said Sparrow as he overheard Dojo's comments, "he should be welcomed as a member of the Black Pearl as you five already have."

"Oh thank you" said Spicer as he kneeled down to Sparrow, "thank you."

Several spaces away, Davy Jones was observing things through a telescope along with Wuya at his side.

"Everything is going according to plan" said Jones.

"Excellent" said Wuya, "soon the Heylin forces will poses those special Shen Gong Wu."


	5. The Strange Magical Items

Chapter 5: The Strange Magical Items

As the Black Pearl began to sail from island to island, Captain Jack Sparrow was really interested in the bag of Shen Gong Wu which Omi was carrying.

"I must say I would like to see another demonstration of your special magical items" said Sparrow to Omi.

"You mean the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Omi.

"I do not think that would be such a good idea of revealing too many secrets of the Shen Gong Wu openly to so many strangers" replied Dojo.

"But Dojo, we can trust Captain Sparrow, can we?" asked Omi.

"And besides, if Jack Spicer ever tries to get a hand on the Shen Gong Wu" replied Raimundo as he came into the scene, "we have a number of pirates whom can all kick his butt."

"Very well" said Dojo as he turned away and started to head to the other monks, "but don't come crying to me should these pirates use the Shen Gong Wu for their own greedy purpose."

"So now that Mr. Morality is gone" said Sparrow, "let's just see what we have in that bag of yours."

"Well" said Omi as he was going through the bag of Shen Gong Wu, "we brought a number of good Wu to use. We have the Mantis Flip Coin, Sands of Time, Two-Ton Tunic, Eye of Dashi, Third Arm Sash, Golden Tiger Claws and the Helmet of Jong. Those are the Shen Gong Wu which we brought along the trip along with the Orb of Tornami, Sword of the Storm, Fist of Tebigong and the Star of Harnabi."

"Now that you have told me what these special magical items of yours are" said Sparrow, "can you hand me one of those to give a demonstration to my crew members?"

"Well" replied Omi, "since you are not a threat. I see no problem with it."

"We totally trust you" said Raimundo.

After that, Sparrow then called all of his crew members to the center of the ship along with the two other Xiaolin warriors-Clay and Kimiko and of course Jack Spicer.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Spicer to Clay.

"Don't know" replied Clay, "but it looks pretty important."

"I am glad every member of my crew can witness this" said Sparrow then he heads toward Omi and Omi hands him the Mantis Flip Coin and the Third Arm Sash, "I am going to demonstrate something that can all help us defeat Davy Jones and retrieve his treasure."

"What's he doing with the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Spicer.

"You'll see" replied Omi.

"So how do I work these special magical items you call the Shen Gong Wu?" whispered Sparrow over to Omi.

"Just say their names" replied Omi as he whispered back, "in this case all you have to do is say the names of Mantis Flip Coin and the Third Arm Sash and they should work the magic for you."

"Hmm" thought Sparrow, "seems simple enough."

Sparrow then stated the names of the Shen Gong Wu as he was told by Omi and he flipped by using the Mantis Flip Coin on the highest point of the sails of the Black Pearl. His crew especially his two prominent crew members-Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were astonished to see such amazement. Sparrow then began to leap down and used the Third Arm Sash just in time as he was about to hit the floor of the ship's deck. He then just lowered himself down to the floor of the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Amazing" said Will, "we could surely use these special magical items to fight Davy Jones."

"These are called the Shen Gong Wu" said Omi, "special magical items that should never fall into the wrong hands."

"Good thing you people are keeping a watchful eye on Jack Spicer" said Kimiko.

"Hey, why would I want to steal your Shen Gong Wu with a bunch of pirates guarding them?" asked Spicer.

"Good point" replied Raimundo.

"We should get to the treasure of Davy Jones" said Omi, "Dojo has located that the treasure of Davy Jones holds special unknown Shen Gong Wu that can be possibly quite dangerous, deadly and destructive should it fall into the wrong hands."

"Then you have come to the right ship to locate that treasure" said Sparrow, "we should hurry. I think that if we head out to the deep sea, we can have a better chance of fighting off Jones' kraken."

"Then let's not waste anymore time" said Omi.

"I just hope no body else besides Sparrow's crew saw the demonstration of the Shen Gong Wu" said Raimundo.

But Raimundo spoke too soon as a lone British Imperial ship in the region spotted the demonstrations of the special magical items only known as the Shen Gong Wu. The captain of the ship was particularly shocked to see that Jack Sparrow had manage to jump so high on the top of the sails which no ordinary man could do. He watched the demonstration though a telescope of course and then quickly decided it was time to inform Lord Beckett of these special magical items.

"We should set sail" said the captain of the ship to his first mate, "and we need to inform Lord Beckett ASAP."

"We should probably catch him on an island not far from Port Royal, Jamaica" said his first mate, "Sparrow won't travel that far if Davy Jones is on his trail."

"Good" said the captain, "we'll head for Lord Beckett's resort and inform him there."

As the British Imperial ship set sail for the resort island which Lord Beckett used to vacation on, it took at least several hours before they finally reached their destination. Lord Beckett was on the beach of the island when the captain of the ship came to the shores to inform him on the special magical items which Jack Sparrow has demonstrated his crew members.

"So what you're telling me is that Sparrow has something quite special in his inventory?" asked Lord Beckett.

"Yes" replied the ship's captain, "and it would be quite nice if the British Empire would acquire such magical items."

"Where did you see Captain Sparrow and the Black Pearl?" asked Lord Beckett to the captain.

"Several islands from here" replied the captain.

"Then Sparrow and the Black Pearl couldn't have gone far" said Lord Beckett then he ordered his troops to come toward him, "get my main ship ready, looks like we're going on a treasure hunt for the treasure of Davy Jones."

Meanwhile on the Flying Dutchman, Wuya was in Davy Jones' chambers with Jones at her side.

"I'm receiving some sort of message" said Wuya as she started to make a yellow light glow around her eyes, "it seems that Captain Sparrow and the Black Pearl are on the move."

"So you can detect where the Shen Gong Wu are heading?" asked Jones.

"Of course I can" replied Wuya, "and you should be glad to be on the side of evil."

"We should catch up with Sparrow and reunite with your friend Spicer" said Jones as he was heading out of his chambers and back outside to order the Flying Dutchman to head back to where he buried his treasure.

"I just hope Jack Spicer doesn't do anything stupid in losing the special Shen Gong Wu or that Davy Jones betrays me" said Wuya.


	6. Heading for the Treasure

Chapter 6: Heading for the Treasure

It took a few days since the Black Pearl left to search for the treasure of Davy Jones. The Xiaolin warriors and Dojo in particular were getting quite impatient of trying to locate the treasure of Davy Jones.

"I'm so bored" said Kimiko.

"Ditto" said Raimundo.

"Let's talk with Captain Sparrow" said Clay as he got up and was heading out of the room, "I'm getting quite fed up with all of this waiting."

As Clay stepped out of the room, Clay noticed that Sparrow was showing off the Third-Arm Sash and the Mantis Flip Coin to his crew members again. Sparrow was doing various acrobatic exercises to show how flexible he had become with the new magical items known as the Shen Gong Wu which he had acquired.

"I see that he has taken to a liking to the Shen Gong Wu" said Jack Spicer as he stepped beside Clay.

"As much as I hate to agree with such a dirty snake like you" said Clay, "I am quite worried that Sparrow might master the Shen Gong Wu for his own personal use."

"That's what you get in trusting a dirty pirate like Sparrow" said Spicer.

"You trying to mock me?" asked Sparrow as he leaped right in front of Spicer overhearing the conversation between the two.

"Uh, no" replied Spicer, "everything is peachy."

"So when are we going to get to that treasure?" asked Clay.

"Well" said Sparrow as he took out his compass, "my compass states that we're pretty close. We should prepare to take some boats to the island of where the treasure lies."

"I should probably get the others" said Clay as he was leaving the scene.

As Clay was heading back to his cabin where the other Xiaolin warriors were, Dojo came into the scene. Dojo was quite furious that Captain Sparrow was mastering the magical Shen Gong Wu and knew trouble was coming.

"Look Clay" said Dojo as he stopped the cowboy from making an entry back into the cabin, "I know we think that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow is such a grand ally of ours."

"So what is your beef Dojo?" asked Clay.

"I just don't trust Sparrow" replied Dojo, "there is something about him that I do not trust."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Clay.

"I mean he just seems more untrustworthy than Jack Spicer" replied Dojo.

"You mean Sparrow is more of a sneak than me?" asked Spicer as he overheard Dojo's concerns.

"I'm afraid so" replied Dojo, "and if I were you, you better watch your back around him."

"Will do" said Spicer as he left the scene.

"Are you sure we can trust the dirty snake Spicer more than Sparrow?" asked Clay to Dojo.

"I say to be just fair" replied Dojo as both of them were heading back to the cabin, "trust neither one of them."

"Good advice" said Clay as he opened the door of the cabin and led Dojo inside.

As the Black Pearl finally reached the island of where the treasure of Davy Jones was located, Sparrow had the rest of his crew go on smaller boats and head toward the island. Sparrow, Jack Spicer, the Xiaolin warriors and his crew began to cut down various vegetation that was in their way; another ship that was carrying Lord Beckett arrived on the scene while the Flying Dutchman arrived on the other side of the island.

"This looks like Sparrow's ship" said Lord Beckett as he and his troops were heading to the island on boats.

While Lord Beckett and his troops were following Jack Sparrow's trail to the island, Davy Jones was ordering his crew to head to the island.

"I'm coming along" said Jones as he got onto a small boat while also carrying the bag of Jack Spicer's Shen Gong Wu.

"I should come with you" said Wuya as she floated down, "I think it's time that the Heylin forces finally get the special Shen Gong Wu."

"What about the robots?" asked the head rower of the small boat to Jones.

"Oh, those" replied Jones then he gets out the controller to the Jackbots which Jack Spicer had left behind, "use this to activate them."

"Will do captain" said the head rower as he ordered the rest of the smaller boats to head to the island.

As Sparrow and company along with his adversaries were all converging, Sparrow and company had finally made it to the location of the treasure of Davy Jones. The treasure itself was located in a large cavern and the four Xiaolin warriors along with Jack Spicer spotted a large chest of some sort. Dojo immediately came up to the chest and began to sniff it.

"Yep" said Dojo as he was sniffing the chest, "this looks like where the special Shen Gong Wu would be locked in."

"This is the treasure which we had come for" said Omi as he turned to Sparrow and his crew, "we are glad you could have helped us in our quest. You may have the rest of Davy Jones' treasure. We only care of the special Shen Gong Wu."

"I think I might want to take your special Shen Gong Wu for my own use" said Sparrow as he showed off the Third-Arm Sash and the Mantis Flip-Coin, "I have grown attached to using these special magical items you call the Shen Gong Wu."

"But we led them to what they wanted all along" said Elizabeth to Sparrow, "shouldn't we just leave them alone?"

"No" replied Sparrow, "something quite powerful lies within that chest which these four want."

"See" said Dojo to the rest of the Xiaolin warriors, "I told you we shouldn't trusted Sparrow."

"And now you'll regret trusting me to begin with" said Sparrow, "now hand me over that chest that has the special Shen Gong Wu along with your other Shen Gong Wu included."

"That is a chance we won't allow you to have" said Omi as he and the other Xiaolin warriors got into their fighting positions, "we will not let you have this awesome power."

"Look people" said Will as he and Elizabeth stepped aside, "we don't want to fight you."

"What is this?" asked Sparrow to the two, "You dare go against me?"

"We just won't fight these brave warriors which you have decided to betray" replied Will.

"Well that's just fine with us" said Clay.

"So Sparrow, are you going to take our chest that has the special Shen Gong Wu or are you playing chicken?" asked Raimundo.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sparrow to the rest of his crew whom were still loyal to him, "Attack them and get that chest of special Shen Gong Wu!"

As Sparrow's crew drew their weapons and began to charge at the four Xiaolin warriors, the four Xiaolin warriors formed their Dragon X-Kumei Formation and made their counter attack. Omi and Kimiko leaped into action by kicking at least five of Sparrow's crew members down to the ground while Raimundo leaped and kicked Sparrow's crew member knocking him across the ground and hitting some other of his comrades. Clay then used his Fist of Tebigong and grabbed a large slab of rock and threw it at some of Sparrow's crew members. While the fighting was going on, Jack Spicer saw his chance and grabbed the large chest of special Shen Gong Wu and began to flee the scene. As Spicer began to run for his life to find a suitable location for him to contact Wuya, he ran right into Davy Jones and his crew whom were on their way to defend Jones' treasure.

"Jack Spicer" said Wuya as she floated toward Spicer, "I'm glad to see you finally did something right."

"Yea" said Spicer, "but how am I going to open this chest? We don't have the key."

"Oh, but I do" said Jones as he showed the skeleton key to Spicer, "this key is very special and can open any door and anything else that a key can unlock."

"So you are going to give it to me and Wuya, me and my Jackbots can vamos?" asked Spicer.

"I have other plans for you" replied Jones as he gave an evil smile.


	7. Heading for a Major Showdown?

Chapter 7: Heading for a Major Showdown?

As the four Xiaolin warriors were finished fighting off the remaining loyal crew members of Captain Jack Sparrow, they looked around and noticed that Jack Spicer along with the chest of the special Shen Gong Wu were missing.

"The chest of the special Shen Gong Wu is gone!" cried Omi as he searched around Jones' treasure.

"Yep" said Dojo as he sniffed around the area, "it's not here."

"Jack Spicer must of took it" said Clay, "that dirty no good of a snake."

"He couldn't have gone far from here" said Kimiko.

"If you four think you are going to escape me" said Sparrow as he stepped right in front of them with using the Mantis Flip Coin, "then you are going to have to go right through me."

"I do not think so" said Omi, "we have taken care of your crew."

"And we're going to take care of you next" said Raimundo as he was getting ready to fight Sparrow.

As the four Xiaolin warriors were preparing to make their move on Sparrow, Jack Spicer came running into the scene screaming in a girly voice as usual.

"Jack Spicer!" said Omi as he stood in his fighting stance, "Prepare for a humiliating defeat along with Jack Sparrow!"

"I think he might be running from them" said Raimundo as he pointed at Davy Jones and his crew with their swords and other assorted weapons drawn at them and charging directly toward them.

As the four Xiaolin warriors along with Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann made a run for it, Jones and his crew were not far behind along with the Jackbots carrying the chest with the special Shen Gong Wu. What the Xiaolin warriors and everybody else didn't know is that Lord Beckett and his troops were right in their direction.

"Well, well, well" said Lord Beckett as he observed the Xiaolin warriors coming toward them, "isn't this a big surprise."

"Lord Beckett" said Kimiko, "step aside. This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it surely does" said Lord Beckett as he signaled his troops to come into firing range of the four Xiaolin warriors, "you four are now wanted criminals of the British Empire along with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann."

"Look" said Clay, "as much as we don't like you, Sparrow betrayed us by taking our two of our Shen Gong Wu for his own use."

"And why should I believe you and just what the heck is this Shen Gong Wu?" asked Lord Beckett, "I'm probably sure that of which you speak of was witnessed by one of my spies."

As Lord Beckett was about to order his troops to arrest the four Xiaolin warriors, Jack Spicer along with Jack Sparrow and company came running right into Lord Beckett's troops.

"Well" said Lord Beckett as he saw a strange sort of coin and grabbed it from Sparrow, "this must be one of those Shen Gong Wu or whatever it is you people call."

As Lord Beckett was about to have his men regroup, Davy Jones and his crew arrived on the scene along with the Jackbots and Wuya and of course the chest with the special Shen Gong Wu.

"And what's this?" asked Lord Beckett as he observed the strange chest which the Jackbots were carrying, "Part of Jones' treasure that means so much to you four?"

Lord Beckett then used the Mantis Flip Coin and used his sword to destroy the two Jackbots and grabbed the chest that held the special Shen Gong Wu. But as he was about to carry it, Davy Jones took out the Shroud of Shadows from Jack Spicer's bag of Shen Gong Wu, walked up to the chest and grabbed it as well. Spicer then also saw his chance and used the Tangle Web Comb as an extensive arm and grabbed it along with Sparrow who used the Third-Arm Sash and of course Omi whom recovered from the attack and was prepared to wager his Orb of Tornami. The chest that held the special Shen Gong Wu started to give a bright yellow glow.

"What kind of trick is this?" asked Lord Beckett.

"This is no trick" replied Omi, "it's a Xiaolin Showdown."

"And it looks like it's going to be a five-way showdown" said Dojo as he was looking it up in the book.

"So what is your game?" asked Omi to everybody else.

"How about last man on the catwalk of the sails wins?" asked Jones.

"Very well" replied Omi, "your Shroud of Shadows against my Orb of Tornami, against Lord Beckett's Mantis Flip Coin, Jack Spicer's Tangle Web Comb and Jack Sparrow's Third Arm Sash. Let's go Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Suddenly Lord Beckett along with Davy Jones and Jack Sparrow give Omi a strange look.

"It means go!" added Spicer.

As the five stepped back, all three of their ships came together out of nowhere and the sails and the catwalks of the ships started to grow quite large. On each ship of the sail's catwalk, there was a member of the showdown placed there.

"Okay" said Sparrow as he looked down from the catwalk of the sail of the Black Pearl, "this looks pretty strange."

"Even I have not witnessed this" said Lord Beckett.

"Well" said Spicer, "let's get this showdown already!"

Spicer took out the Tangle Web Comb and aimed it at Lord Beckett. He then fired the tangle web at Lord Beckett, but Lord Beckett quickly used the Mantis Flip Coin and leaped over the tangle web and then kicked Spicer across the catwalk and almost to the edge.

"Not good!" cried Spicer as he was trying to get back onto the catwalk.

"Hey Lord Beckett!" shouted Sparrow as he used his Third Arm Sash and used it on the pole and swung around and kicked Lord Beckett right off the catwalk and into the water.

"One down" said Wuya as she was observing the showdown, "and three to go."

Jack Spicer finally gained his strength and leaped up back on the catwalk and kicked Sparrow down. As Spicer and Sparrow began to fight each other, Davy Jones and Omi began to fight against each other.

"Looks like it's just you and me" said Jones as both of them were fighting on the catwalk of the Flying Dutchman.

"I should warn you" said Omi, "my element is water and it would be quite difficult to fight me in an environment which I am strong."

"Oh, but you are wrong" said Jones, "I am also strong with the sea and you'll see that I am."

Jones then quickly used the Shroud of Shadows and turned invisible before Omi's eyes. Omi couldn't figure out where Jones would strike. Suddenly he felt a good punch by Jones and another one. Omi managed to dodge the attacks by Jones and kicks Jones toward the pole of the catwalk making him visible once more.

"Impressive" said Jones as he recovered from the attack, "but not impressive enough."

As the showdown continued, the other Xiaolin warriors were quite concern of what was about to happen next. Otherwise if they fail to retrieve those special Shen Gong Wu in Jones' chest, they know what came next won't be pretty.


	8. Leaving with the Booty

Chapter 8: Leaving with the Booty

As the showdown between Jack Spicer, Sparrow, Davy Jones and Omi continued, Omi was trying his best to dodge the attacks by Davy Jones.

"Stand still!" cried Jones as he tried to slice Omi with his sword.

"I am too quick for you" said Omi.

"Why don't you try putting more muscle into it?" asked Jones.

"Very well then" replied Omi, "I shall reveal my element of water to you."

Omi took out the Orb of Tornami and used it to summon water from the ocean right against Davy Jones. Jones did his best to try and dodge the water, but Omi did his tsunami strike and finally knocked Davy Jones off the catwalk and right into the ocean.

"Take that" said Omi as he landed back on the catwalk then Omi noticed that Jack Spicer was having a tough time fighting with Jack Sparrow.

"Hey, take it easy" said Spicer as he dodged the claw of the Third Arm Sash.

"You were trying to make off with my treasure" said Sparrow as he continued toward Spicer.

"S-S-stay way from me" said Spicer as he took out the Tangle Web Comb and attempted to use it on Sparrow.

Sparrow then dodges the tangle webs that were coming at it by using the Third Arm Sash to leap on top of another catwalk. Sparrow then uses the Third Arm Sash and leaps and kicks Spicer right off the catwalk, sending Spicer screaming like a little girl as he fell off the catwalk right into the ocean. Then Sparrow leaped onto the catwalk where Omi was located on.

"Now it's just you and me" said Sparrow.

"That it should be" said Omi.

"Then let's get this over with" said Sparrow.

Sparrow used the Third Arm Sash against Omi, but Omi quickly leaped over it and managed to give Sparrow a good kick sending him to the pole which connected all the catwalks together. Sparrow then recovered from the attack, and took out his sword which he attempted to use on Omi. Omi managed to dodge the sword and kicked the sword from Sparrow's hand which it then fell right into the ocean.

"Give it up" said Omi, "you do not stand a chance of defeating a skilled warrior such as I."

"You might be skilled" said Sparrow, "but I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Bring it on then" said Omi.

Sparrow then took out another sword which he had in his inventory and used the Third Arm Sash to propel him forward toward Omi with his sword aimed right at the monk. Omi then quickly dodged the sword and kicked Sparrow down to the ground. Sparrow then recovered from the attack and made another charge against Omi. Omi then kicked the sword from Sparrow's hand like he did before.

"Come on Omi!" shouted Raimundo who was with the other Xiaolin warriors and Dojo watching the showdown, "Let's get this over with!"

"Don't rush me" said Omi as he was dodging various attacks by Sparrow, "Sparrow is putting up quite a fight even for someone like me."

Omi then quickly dodged the claw of the Third Arm Sash from Sparrow and leaped and kicked Sparrow down. He then summoned his element of water and used the ocean against Sparrow. Sparrow then used the claw of the Third Arm Sash on the rail of the catwalk in attempt to hold on. Omi then used the tsunami strike against Sparrow knocking Sparrow right into the ocean and ending the showdown.

"It's about time you won" said Dojo as everything went back to normal with the Shen Gong Wu which Omi won from the fight along with the chest of the special Shen Gong Wu.

"Let's go home" said Omi, "this is not the place to reveal the special Shen Gong Wu."

"You got that right" said Dojo, "fire up the Sands of Time and let's get the heck out of here."

As the four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo got together with the Shen Gong Wu they brought along with the special Shen Gong Wu and left for their own time, the Jackbots got Jack Spicer out from the ocean and he was of course dripping wet.

"I can't believe you lost the special Shen Gong Wu" said Wuya as she floated toward him.

"Look, it's not mine fault" protested Spicer.

"It is so totally your fault" said Wuya, "well we should head back to our time and devise up a plan to retrieve those new special Shen Gong Wu."

"Yea, you're probably right" said Spicer as he got the rest of his Jackbots together along with the Shen Gong Wu which he took along the journey as Spicer was about to use the remote control to head back to his own time, Davy Jones whom regained his consciousness saw his chance and threw some sort of tracking devices on one of the Jackbots which he stole from Jack Spicer just before Spicer and company left for his time.

"What did you do that for?" asked one of his crew members as Jones' crew members came toward him.

"So that I can follow them into the future" replied Jones, "we're immortal, remember?"

"Right" replied the crew member.

"Let's get back and find Jack Sparrow" said Jones as he noticed that Sparrow and the rest of his crew members were gone along with the British forces, "from there we should also get those special magical items known as the Shen Gong Wu."

Back at the temple, the four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo had arrived with the chest that included the special Shen Gong Wu.

"I'm glad you five made it back" said Master Fung as he came into the scene with several other monks.

"It took a lot of work" said Clay, "but we made it."

"Thank goodness" said Kimiko, "I just couldn't stand it there without any other electronics."

"Well" said Master Fung as the other monks took the chest of the special Shen Gong Wu, "these special Shen Gong Wu shall be researched by the other monks. These Shen Gong Wu are far too dangerous to use even by you four Xiaolin warriors."

"Well" said Omi, "we should get back to our training anyway."

"That is a good idea" said Master Fung, "you four do that while Dojo consults with the other monks on the special Shen Gong Wu they are researching. In due time we'll find ways to wield these powers of the special Shen Gong Wu, but that is for another day."


End file.
